


Our Soundtrack

by spiritanimal



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Having fun with songs., Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinda made some people jerks for the sake of story, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritanimal/pseuds/spiritanimal
Summary: A collection of one shots I thought of while listening to music. It will be an on going series between fics and while writing them. Basically, if a song strikes me, I'll run with it. These are in order of me writing them. I hope you enjoy!





	1. The Call

Isabella Fiore had been dating her boyfriend for two years nearly to the day. The next day was their anniversary. She wanted to surprise him tonight instead, to be sure that he would in fact be surprised. He was the type that could guess when she would do something like that. So, that ’s what she was doing right now. She was dressed in an amazing sequined ruby red cocktail dress with black stilettos, hair, make up and nails done. She was currently finishing up dinner. 

He had told her that he was going out with his friends for a while. Usually, that means he stopped off after a long day of work and had a couple of drinks. He was usually home about seven o’clock. That didn’t bother her one bit. It gave her more time to make sure everything was perfect. She took the two steaks out of the pan to rest, and looked over at her phone when it started ringing. She picked it up and answered.

“Hello?” She said, frowning a bit. It was him calling from his cell.

“Hi, it’s me. What’s up baby?” She heard his velvet voice say from the other end. There was a lot of noise in the background. She could barely hear him.  
“Hayato?” She said, chewing on her bottom lip.

“I’m sorry, I’m going to be late tonight, so don’t stay up and wait for me ok?” He said, sounding like he was trying to be heard over the background noise.

“Where are you?” She asked, starting to feel a bit angry. After all, this wasn’t the usual place he went with his friends. 

“What? What did you say?” He asked. Crap. It was starting to break up.

“Hello?”She said, making sure he could hear her. “Hayato?”

“You’re breaking up.” He said, sounding irritated, then after a moment, sighed. “My battery is dying. Just…if you can hear me, we’re going to a place nearby, alright? I gotta go.” With that the line went dead. She sighed, and tossed her phone down on to the counter. Just great. She did all of this and she had no idea when he would be back. She looked to the extravagant dinner she made and felt like crying. There went that surprise. Isabella grabbed a glass of wine and went to go sit in the living room, maybe catch up on a show she’d been putting off. 

Hayato went to a club with Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Dino. It was rare that Dino popped by for a visit, so they all decided to celebrate. He was at the bar, ordering a drink, and caught a beautiful blonde bombshell looking his way. When he got his drink, she had managed to walk over. She sat on a stool and crossed her perfectly shaped legs. He looked her over, taking in the beauty. She was perfectly done, obviously took care and pride in her appearance. He wished Isabella did. She looked good, but usually he found her in sweat pants, a tank top and hair in a ponytail.

“Hello.” She said, sipping her own drink.

“Hello” He replied, sipping his drink, not taking his eyes off of her.

“I’m sorry, I don’t usually do this. My name is Fantasia. I wanted to introduce myself. You’re just so beautiful.” She gave him a seductive smile. He felt a blush tinge his cheeks. Her name was Fantasia….she was sure as hell someone’s fantasy.

“Hayato. And you’re quite beautiful yourself.” He said, giving her a grin. 

“So… My place is near by. Wanna go?” She asked, giving him another smile. He knew he should have said no. He should have told her that he had someone waiting on him at home, but something deep down went on auto pilot. 

“Let me make a quick call first.” When she nodded, he pulled out his phone, and dialed up Isabella’s phone number.

“Hello?” He heard her voice, and cleared his throat. “Hi, it’s me. What’s up baby?”

Isabella had given up on Hayato making it home and had gone to bed late that night. She tried to wait up for him, no matter what he said. She woke up the next morning, still on the sofa. Sitting up, she looked around. Dinner was still on the counter, and there were no signs of him being home. She frowned and got up, first heading off to shower and change. 

When she got out of the shower, a towel around her, and one around her hair. She grabbed some clothes, and started changing when she heard a key in the door. Glancing at the clock she saw it was nine in the morning. When she finished dressing, she went into the kitchen to clean up. 

“Hey Bells, I’m sorry. I ended up crashing at Yamamoto’s for the night.” She shrugged as she violently threw away the dinner she had made the night before. 

“It’s fine whatever.” She said as she went about cleaning. 

“What happened in here?” He asked, looking at the mess in the kitchen, then glancing at the table. “Ah shit… Bells….I…”

“It is what it is Hayato. Just…don’t…” She said quietly as she started the dishes. She heard him head for their bedroom, hesitate at the door then go in.

This lasted for about six months. He would stay out until morning a few days a week, leaving Isabella home. It was one of those nights, where Isabella sat, reading a book and sipping a glass of wine when her phone rang. She picked it up and looked at the number. It was her best friend Viviana. She frowned a bit, and answered.

“Viv, you never call me. Is everything ok?” She asked, putting her book down.

“Um…I don’t know Bells. Is Hayato home?” She asked, worry tinging her voice. 

“No, he’s out with his friends.”

“Oh…um… I…Bells, I’m sorry I have to tell you this.”

“Tell me what?” She asked, worry starting to take over.

“I saw him with some other chick. Like the kind that looks ugh…I took a picture on the down low if you want to see it?” Isabella felt numb. She didn’t know what to to do or say. “Bells?”

“Are…are you sure?” She asked quietly.

“Yeah, I wanted to make sure, that’s why I asked if he was home.”

“I…” She had to get out of there. She got up and headed for the bedroom. “Yeah send me the picture. Can…I stay with you until I find a new place?” She asked.

“Why not kick him out?”

“I can’t afford this rent on my own.”

“Makes sense. Of course. We’ll be roomies all over again!” She gave a nervous laugh then cleared her throat. “I’m gonna hang up and send you that picture.” With that the line went dead. When her phone notified her of a text message, she swallowed the lump in her throat, and opened it. Taking a deep breath, she looked and sure enough, it was a picture of him and some girl, looking rather…close. She took another deep breath, and sent the picture to Hayato. After that she sent a text to him. 

“I’m done. I just received this. I’m packing up and leaving. I’ll be back for the rest of my things at a later date.” She then texted Viviana. “Be over soon.” She stuffed as much as she could into two bags, the entire time, her phone remaining quiet. She shook her head as she threw on a jacket and some shoes. As she walked out the door, her phone rang. Glancing down at it, she saw it was Hayato. Tossing her bags in the back seat, she answered. “What.” Was all she said. 

“Babe, let me explain.” She heard him, a sad note in his voice.

“Explain what? How you cheated on me? How long has it been Hayato?”

“I…I’m sorry” Was all he said. “Don’t leave. We can talk about this. I’m on my way home now.”

“How long?” She asked, more forceful than the last time. She got in behind the wheel and started up the car.

“Since that night before our anniversary.” He mumbled. She felt herself driving faster the angrier she got.

“You bastard.” She said. “No, there is no talking about this. I am done. Did you even love me?”

“I do love you! That’s why I’m trying to stop you!”

“Then why cheat?” She asked simply. She heard him sigh on the other end of the phone.

“I…I honestly don’t know.” She couldn’t believe what she just heard. She pushed the end call button roughly and let the phone drop into her lap as she drove over to her friends house. She was so done with this. And she did well keeping her tears at bay. She had to be strong to date that man for so long. But as soon as she pulled into Viviana’s driveway, she turned off the car and rested her head on the wheel, letting her tears flow.

It had been a few weeks since the last time Hayato talked to Isabella. He sat in the entirely too large and too quiet apartment, trying to read a book, but looking at his phone instead. He should try to call her again. He wanted to tell her how sorry he was, that he couldn’t let it end like that. If she would talk to him anyway. 

That same night that Isabella left him, that other girl told him to fuck off. When she found out he was cheating on his girlfriend she got pretty angry. He pulled up her number, and hit call. Bringing it to his ear, he waited. He let out a breath as it went to voicemail after two rings. He decided that this time, he’d leave one. 

“Isabella,” He began after the tone, then swallowed the lump in his throat. “I know it doesn’t matter, but I’m sorry. What’s done is done, and I wish I could go back and change things, to go back and never make that call, and not do what I did. I love you, and it’s really tearing me up that I can’t see you or hold you every day. If you ever want to talk, please…call me.” With that, he ended the call. Looking at his phone, he knew that she wouldn’t, and that he probably made her cry again. Setting it down, he went back to his book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Call: Backstreet Boys. This is probably my favorite song from these guys.... since it isn't as syrupy sweet as the rest of them. :) Boy Bands are human too


	2. Last Resort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda dark. Sorry about that guys. I just wondered, as I listened to this song of course, how would Yamamoto deal if a friend was in a dark place like he was at one point. What would he do?

Lia lived near Takesushi, and passed by it every day. She went to school at Namimori HIgh, and lately, things have been weird. She was in class 2-A, sadly with some of the most popular people in the school. That ’s what she wanted from life, to be stuck in a class with two school idols, one of their friends who had a fan club of possibly rabid fan girls, and their friend who acted as some sort of leader. 

She wasn’t a social person at all, and didn’t want popularity. She did think the male idol was very handsome, and so very sweet. After the first few days, and her not making friends, she sat alone for lunch, opting to stay at her desk. As she read a book and ate, she heard a chair slide and looked up, seeing him sitting near her. 

“Can I join you? Tsuna is sick, and Sasagawa went out of town with her family.” He gave her a wide smile. “Besides you look lonely. You’re way too pretty for that.” She nearly dropped her book as she put it away, nodding.

“Yeah sure. I’m Lia” She mumbled, feeling quite nervous.

“Nice to meet you! I’m Yamamoto” He smiled and opened his lunch. “You sit by yourself a lot.” He said as he ate. “No friends?”

“That was direct…” She mumbled as she ate her lunch, then added “No….I don’t have friends…”

“They must just be scared. I mean, you are super smart too.”

“I’m more than just my grades.” She said venomously.

“Oh I know more than you think.” He stopped eating and leaned on her desk, putting his nose inches from hers. “And I can prove it. What have you heard about me?”

“Well,” She began, blushing furiously, suddenly feeling even more nervous. She swallowed a lump in her throat as her heart raced. “I know that you’re very popular especially with the ladies, you’re a very nice guy who hasn’t been mean to anyone. But also, you have a very close knit group of friends and you’re the star player and Captain of the baseball team.” She finished, and saw him blink a few times, then smirked. It was odd seeing that on his face. She frowned a bit. “Did I say something wrong?”

“No…but that’s not what they say and you know it.” He fell silent, crossing his arms. Maybe he was thinking? “Seriously, the first thing you heard when you came to Namimori high, what did you hear about me?” She chewed her lip gently, thinking back.

“That stuff about baseball, and how the girls thought you were absolutely dreamy.” She rolled her eyes and went back to eating her lunch.

“See? That’s what I was talking about.” He paused in chewing. “How’d you get the rest of that information?”

“I observe.” She shrugged as she finished her lunch. “I don’t have friends, I observe the people around me.” At that he smiled brightly.

“You’ve been watching me?”

“I watch everyone…”

“Let’s be friends Lia-chan!” 

That was how she became friends with Takeshi Yamamoto, and it had been interesting ever since. She ended up meeting his other friends by force. He all but carried her over one day at lunch because she was looking lonely again. She actually felt happy for once, while she was at school anyway. At home, her parents were very strict and when she wasn’t studying, she was playing the piano. There were rules for everything, right down to when she could spend time with friends, which wasn’t very much time at all. 

A month into Lia’s friendship with Yamamoto, she came to school with bandages on her hands. When asked what happened, she told him that the piano cover fell into her hands while she was playing. Unfortunately, it was at lunch, and his friend Gokudera was there. He got a dark look on his face and she quickly attempted to change the subject.

In that time, there were a few times she had come to school, black and blue under her uniform. She didn’t think much of it, it was just punishment for breaking the rules.The infraction? Her parents saw her walk home with Yamamoto. What could she do…run away? That wasn’t a possibility. She couldn’t take care 

of herself.

One day, Yamamoto was heading to baseball practice, and found his friends blocking the way.

“Hey guys! What’s up?” He asked, giving them a smile that soon fell as he noticed the serious looks on all their faces.

“We need to talk about Lia.” Sasagawa said quickly, playing with her skirt nervously. 

“She’s great isn’t she? So smart and pretty and….”

“Shit, he’s in love with her…” Gokudera mumbled.

“That’s not it…” Tsuna said quietly. “Yamamoto….”

“You guys don’t like her?” He asked, giving them a blank stare.

“Um… in the locker room the other day… She was bruised like someone beat her.” Sasagawa said, letting her words tumble out quickly.

“And piano covers don’t just fall on their own. It risks the pianists hands.” Gokudera added.

“What do you know about her home life?” Tsuna asked, concern all over his face.

As they talked, they all came to the same conclusion. She was being beaten at home and seemed depressed and withdrawn as a result. He decided the next day he was going to observe her, and watch. See if he could see what they did. 

But, the next day, Lia missed school. Yamamoto considered going to her house to see, but he didn’t want to come off as weird. He’d wait until the next day. 

That next day, she came to school, an arm in a cast and a bruise on her cheek. She looked pale, and seemed like she didn’t sleep. He frowned to himself and watched her throughout class. He knew he should pay attention, seeing exams were coming up, but this was more important. At one point, her skirt slid up and he saw a cut running across along with a few scars. He knew he had to ask her how she got hurt. Lunch seemed like a good time.

When lunch came around, he asked her to go have lunch on the roof, just the two of them. He wanted to talk to her about something. He smiled, feeling overjoyed when she agreed. He really did care about her a good bit. He soon found himself sitting across from her, and he didn’t even open his lunch.

“Lia?” He asked, getting her attention. “How’d you get hurt?” There was no smile, no amusement in his eyes. He felt deadly serious. He wanted to know if someone had hurt her, and what he could do to help. 

“I fell down the stairs.” She mumbled, not looking him in the eye. Oh ok that solved…wait….wasn’t that a classic excuse? He sighed softly and moved to sit next to her, tilting her chin up so she would look at him.

“Hey…” He gave her a soft smile. “If you need absolutely anything, even just to talk, I am always here for you.” His eyes widened slightly as she blushed deeply. He felt a slight blush on his cheeks. Wow her eyes were really pretty. He caught himself as he started to lean in. Abort! Abort! There couldn’t be a worse time for that then at this very moment! He rested his forehead on hers and closed his eyes. “Seriously, anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papa Roach: Last Resort Yeah I know.... Leave me alone. Ahahaha Don't worry, all of the one shots so far are not nearly as dark as this one.


	3. Rock and Roll Dreams Come Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One dedicated to Shoichi Irie! This kid does not get enough love...seriously. I figured, this song would be perfect for the computer wiz!

Shoichi Irie was a nerd. He was a nice guy. He never got the girl, and he lived in the friend zone. He knew it so well, he was thinking of looking for an apartment there. One of his best friends was a girl. Her name was Ami. She was brilliant, funny, and absolutely beautiful. He had loved her since he met her. Sadly, he was her best friend. He was the one who she sought out every time a relationship didn ’t work out. 

It wasn’t like he was hard to find, usually working on some program in his room. And that’s where she found him. Her most recent boyfriend was some street gang thug. Shoichi could have told her he was a cruel idiot. She wouldn’t have listened, so he kept his mouth shut, and waited. 

He didn’t hear the knock on the door, headphones on and some particular catchy rock song playing near full blast. He, also, didn’t notice the door open, or the petite brunette pop her head in. He was pretty involved with the program he was currently working on for the Vongola. So, when the headphones came off of his head and he heard her small, teary voice, he jumped, looking around.

“Ami?” He asked, turning back to his computer and saving his progress. “What happened?” He turned his chair around to face her, adjusting his glasses. She stood there, still holing his headphones, the music still coming through.

“It…he’s such a jerk!” She wailed, flinging herself at him. He sighed softly as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Well, I knew that” He whispered, stroking her hair. Oh, how he loved her. He knew she loved him too, but as a friend. Either way he treasured it, never wanting to lose what they had. Which was why he never bad mouthed her terrible choice in men. “That Taka was a real jerk.” He mumbled. 

“He left me for some other girl.” She cried into his shoulder. At this point, he would stop talking and let her get it all out, listening. About an hour later, she had calmed down, wiping her eyes as she sat on his bed. He watched her for a minute and sighed.

“I don’t know what to tell you Ami-chan. I mean…your taste in guys sucks.” He smirked slightly. “Gonna go after some guy involved with organized crime next?” He dodged his pillow that came flying as he turned around, chuckling. She had dealt with so much growing up, and now the issues with the guys she dated. She seemed perfect on the outside, but she was burned up and scarred on the inside. 

He did what he thought he could do to help. He pulled up their playlist that they listened to when they hung out. Maybe, like this, he can make her forget for a while and feel normal. He tapped his fingers on his desk, thinking. Maybe, maybe this time…

“Why can’t I ever find a nice guy?” She asked, her voice muffled. She was probably snuggling into his pillow. He moved to the bed, scooping up his headphones on the way. 

“You friend zone them” He said with a laugh, even though it pained his heart. He sat next to her, extending the headphones. “Come on, relaxation time.” He gave her a grin and raised a brow when he honey colored eyes looked into his. When she finally broke into a smile, he scooted closer, and put the headphones over their ears, sharing them. They laid on the bed at the same time, listening to the music coming through. He cleared his throat after a while and looked at his best friend from the corner of his eyes. 

“What?” She asked simply, looking like she was starting to look like her usual self.

“Remember everything I told you? Then you completely shut me down?” At her blush and nod, he continued. “I’m telling you again…that…it’s true….I love you Ami, and I will always be here for you.” He felt her fingers entwine with his.

“I know.” She whispered, and brought their hands up, kissing his softly. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meatloaf: Rock and Roll Dreams Come Through I...have very eclectic musical taste.... But this song just screamed Shoichi. I think it's sweet and I hope you guys do too!


	4. Simple and Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One for Tsuna! Ya know, I like the idea of Tsuna and Kyoko. They're super cute together. But... sometimes I get that what if, which is sadly few and far between. Being Decimo, he still doesn't get as much love as his Guardians.

Hayashi Yuki had known the small timid boy since their last year in middle school. How they met was interesting actually. She was hurrying to class, nearly late, nearly running through the halls. It was only nearly, because she was already risking getting bitten to death as it was from the demon head prefect. She had turned a corner and ran into someone. Yelping, she bounced on her rear once as she hit the floor. 

“I am so sorry!” She said quickly, stood up, and gave a quick bow. 

“Ah…it’s ok. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.” She heard a small voice say. She peeked, and saw a hand out. “Are you ok? You didn’t get hurt did you?” She took the hand, blushing faintly, as she stood her full height.

“I’m ok. Thank you.” She gave him a smile, as she smoothed out her uniform. “It was my fault, I’m running a little late. I…um.. again, I’m sorry.” She bowed once more, then took a step to continue on. As she stepped, her ankle gave out and she nearly fell. The only thing preventing her from having an up close and personal relationship with the floor again was an arm wrapped around her waist.

“You aren’t ok. Let me take you to the nurse.” She looked over and saw the boy crouch down. “Hop on. I’ll carry you.” She tested her ankle and winced feeling pain shoot up as it tried to give out again. 

“Um…ok…” She hopped onto his back, then squeaked, hiding behind him, seeing a familiar black uniform. “The head prefect….”

“Hiiiieee! Hibari-san!” She felt the boy stiffen underneath her as the taller prefect stalked towards them.

“Herbivores, tardiness is against school regulations. I will…”

“Hibari-san! I…was helping her to the nurse. She fell and hurt her ankle.” The boy explained quickly. Yuki peeked from behind the boy and blinked a few times. The demon prefect frowned a bit, but put the scary tonfa away. 

“Fine. I’ll let it go this time small animal…” he spun on his heel and walked away at a clipped pace. Yuki let out a relieved sigh, hanging her head.

“He’s so scary…” She muttered. The boy nodded his agreement as he walked her to the nurse. After a moment, he looked over his shoulder.

“Oh, I should introduce myself. Sawada Tsunayoshi. My friends call me Tsuna.”

“Hayashi Yuki” She replied. And from there they fell into comfortable conversation until they got to their destination.

It has been a few years since that day, they had just graduated from Namimori HIgh. She had become pretty good friends with Tsuna, and met his other friends, talking to them on occasion. Pretty good friends? She’d say he was the best friend a girl could ask for. He was so sweet and gentle and…wait where was she going with this? 

The day after highschool ended, Yuki was out at a cafe enjoying a nice cold drink. She was alone and lost in her thoughts, playing with the ice in the drink with her straw. She thought she fell for Tsuna, and was wondering what to do about it. She knew he had a impulsive side, suddenly running off to do who knows what. He would always show up the next day though, sometimes with bandages. She knew he was into something, but didn’t know what. She wasn’t sure she wanted to know. 

He would always make up some lame excuse, and she watched him go, always wanting to tell him, ask him… Please don’t go, but she never did. It was like something in her told her it was something that needed to be done. She scrunched up her face as she thought. Suddenly, there was a chuckle from behind her, ripping her from her thoughts, then something slid into her vision. She blinked a few times as she stared at a slice of her favorite cake, with a note card on it. The note card said in very familiar handwriting “I love you”. She blinked a few more times, completely confused, and looked over to see Tsuna standing there, smiling down at her. She slowly looked back towards the cake and then note, then back to him. 

“I…is this a joke?” She asked, completely floored by what just happened. He shook his head and sat next to her.

“No…I ah…yeah….that….” He mumbled, blushing brightly. She simply smiled, thinking of how cute he looked stammering and nervous. 

“I do too.” She said, pocketing the note, since it was just simply adorable, and taking a bite of the cake. “But, I’m sure you knew that.” When he blushed more she laughed. “Do I have to meet your father now?” She said, offering him a bite of the cake.

“I…don’t think it’s all that simple.” He replied softly, before eating the offered piece. They enjoyed each other’s company until the sky grew dark. 

Hayashi Yuki was not an easily scared individual. She didn’t back down from anything, but something was making her nervous about her new relationship with Tsuna. Some of their mutual friends have warned her. But about what? He was impossibly sweet and could never harm a fly. They kept asking her if she was sure she wanted to do this, to try out self defense courses… things of that nature. At one point, she ran an errand and bumped into Hibari Kyoya He had scowled down at her as she apologized. He did still terrify her after all. What he said, right before turning on his heel and walking away was what really bothered her. 

“Weak female herbivores have no place in our world.” That one sentence haunted her for weeks after. She continued bumping into Gokudera, who tried not to be mean to her, but that never worked out well. 

There were times that Tsuna left without a word for weeks. She wouldn’t hear from him at all. When she finally did, he’d apologize sheepishly, take her out on a date, and avoided all questions she had about it. It was confusing to Yuki. She felt like he was giving her mixed signals. It was like a child playing with a faucet. On then off. Hot then cold. She planned to confront him about it and demand an answer the next time it happened.

And that was a thing. The next time it happened, she had warning. He had taken her to a wonderful dinner, and during dessert, he looked over the table at her.

“Ah, Yuki…” He began, looking nervous. “I….I’m moving to Italy for a while…” He said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Italy…?” She asked, pausing, a bite of souffle half way to her mouth. “That seems random…”

“I…I want you to come with me.”

“What’s in Italy?” She asked, setting the spoon down. “You have to explain before I can even consider it Tsuna.” She said quietly, looking down at her hands. She heard him clear his throat and he began explaining everything. He started with his ancestors, and finished with him being the head of the Vongola Famiglia.

After he finished his explanation an hour later, she sat there, in her own thoughts. She couldn’t believe he had kept something so important from her for so long. She felt like their entire relationship was a sham. A tear fell on her hand. SHe cleared her throat, holding back the rest of her tears. 

“Tsuna?” She asked, finally looking at him. He blinked a few times, giving her a questioning look. “Did you ever love me or was that a lie too?”

“Of course I love you!” He said defensively. “Or I wouldn’t have told you all of this. I’m sorry, I should have told you sooner. I felt like I was protecting you. I…didn’t think of hurting your feelings in the process.” He said quietly. “I mean, I don’t know how I can prove how much I love you. What I say should be good enough. It’s not like I can walk on water for you or anything.”

“It’s not that simple Tsuna…” She said quietly.

“Sometimes yes it is.” He murmured, then signalled to the server for the check. “Let’s get out of here.” They spent the entire evening together, talking. As the sun came up, they sat on the roof of Tsuna’s home, wrapped in each other’s arms. Regardless of everything, Yuki thought the future looked promising if she could share it with him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kingdom Hearts Soundtrack Utada Hikaru: Simple and Clean. Absolutely love this song. And I thought of Tsunayoshi as soon as I started this one.


	5. Wrongful Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allow me to apologize ahead of time for this. I am sorry fangirls! I love these two characters as much as you I swear!!!!

As much as Gokudera trusted her, he also trusted Yamamoto. They were close, the three of them. He could remember when he finally introduced Alyana to Yamamoto like it was just yesterday.

He was starting to catch feelings for her, after meeting her by chance at the library. They both loved reading with a passion. He had known her for a few weeks, had seen her every chance he had, and they talked on the phone often. He thought the world of her, and couldn ’t wait to show her off. So, as anyone would do, he introduced her to his best friend. 

“Yamamoto, this is Alyana.” He said quickly as they sat down at a cafe. 

“Nice to meet you” She said quietly, bowing slightly before sitting down. He saw Yamamoto’s eyes widen a bit as he picked up a menu. 

“Nice to meet you too Alyana.” He said with that damned mega-watt smile of his, holding out a hand to shake. When she took it, the smile only got brighter. He frowned to himself and ignored it. This was Yamamoto he was talking about after all.

After that initial meeting, all three hung out as often as possible. Gokudera loved that the two got along so well. Then he started noticing they would talk in hushed whispers, would text each other more. If it was just Gokudera and Alyana, she started asking where Yamamoto was. He had a sinking feeling that she was preferring his friend to him. 

He would try to take her hand as they waked, for her to slip it into her pocket, asking her to go out became a game of cat and mouse. He asked something he was sure she would enjoy, and she would shoot him down. He felt that rift forming between them.

Then, that fateful day came. He had gotten into an argument with Alyana, and it was huge. He had completely lost his temper. He knew he was being unreasonable, but he refused to back down. She had run away from where they stood in the street. To this day, he couldn’t remember what it was about. He wanted to apologize, to tell her how sorry he was. And he tried! He called her, fully intending to tell her how sorry he was, only for it to go to voice mail after two rings. His text messages went unanswered. 

So, he tried to call Yamamoto, at least to be able to vent about it, maybe get some advice. Yamamoto helped him see how much of an ass he was being in most situations. The calls were ignored, sent to voice mail after a ring or two, texts left unanswered. Suddenly, Gokudera felt alone. That was when he decided to go for a walk, the fresh air helping to clear his head, but what happened didn’t help at all. That was when he found out everything was wrong. 

Turning a corner, Gokudera stumbled upon the two outside of Takesushi. They were wrapped up in a passionate kiss bold enough to make him blush. Instantly, he turned on his heel, and walked the opposite way, tears stinging his eyes. He felt like he was losing so much in such a short amount of time, the girl he loved, and his best friend. 

Gokudera walked aimlessly for hours, hands in his pocket and a cigarette between his teeth. At some point, he heard a voice. It was Tsuna calling him from his yard. He blinked a few times wondering when he got there. Shrugging it off, the silver haired bomber turned and walked back towards Tsuna. 

“A-are you ok Gokudera?” He asked, blinking owlishly at him. Not one to ever lie to Tsuna, he sighed, lighting a new cigarette and explaining the situation. The small brunette was quiet for a while, seemingly deep in thought, then smiled. “Obviously, it wasn’t meant to be. You should just forget it.” 

Days later, Gokudera tried to do just that. Easier said than done. He just couldn’t get the scenario out of his head. As much as he trusted her, he trusted Yamamoto, but when did that trust start to break? He stayed beside her as he should. He still cared for her after all, and he was still a friend if nothing else. After that fateful day, there were awkward moments to be sure, they were too close for his liking so, most everything outside of hand holding was awkward. The longer they continued to be friends, the further he could feel them both slipping away, ever since that day he discovered that she liked his friend more than him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kim Gun MO: Wrongful Meeting Yeah throwing in some 90's k-pop into the mix. I love k-pop from the 90's, and like everyone else that does, I absolutely love this song! The beat really doesn't relay how sad this song is. Actually went through something similar on quite a few occasions. Don't worry, I realized I needed new friends ahahaha. I hope you enjoy this. After the initial idea, it was kind of rough to write. Hope it turned out well!


	6. Un-Break My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, someone who just doesn't get enough love. Absolutely love Spanner! I'm usually thrilled to see him in any fanwork! But anyway, how would he handle a relationship?

Spanner sighed, pausing in his latest program and pushed his chair away from the computer screen. He couldn ’t concentrate at all on his work for the past few weeks. His mind kept wandering back to her…

Her name was Lydia, Lyds for short. She was a tiny redhead that simply stole his heart, proving that there  _ is  _ a first for everything. She was a firecracker, and she was an amazing hacker. Hell, she hacked into most of their stuff without a problem. That was how they met. He ended up asking her out at some point, intrigued. From then on, it was a whirlwind romance. She ended up moving in with him. That was, until a few weeks ago. 

He couldn’t forget that day, the day she walked out of the door. He always got too emotionally detached, too involved in his work. He knew that, and that was why he tried to avoid relationships at all costs, but he couldn’t with Lydia. 

She walked out the door after a huge argument. She claimed he was ignoring her, drowning himself in his work. It was probably true, but she hadn’t tried to talk to him about it. He sighed again, getting up and pacing around his room. He wanted her to say she loved him again, to take back the good-bye she had told him, her voice sounding so sad. 

He simply wanted to hold her in his arms once more, to bring back the nights he held her beside him. He knew he had to do something. He had dove into his work, wanting to forget. It hadn’t worked so far. Pulling out his phone, he pulled up her number, and hit the call button. He paced more as it started ringing. As it started in on the third ring, he felt tears threatening again. He had them threaten, and sometimes spill the so many nights that he slept alone, or tried to. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand, hoping to avoid the tears, then let it drop when he heard her voice.

“Hey..what’s up?” He heard her ask, a sad tone to her voice. 

“Lyds….I…I’m sorry. Can…we work on this?” He asked, wanting to just rewind time, and redo all of this. 

“You waited this long to call and ask me this? I can’t Spanner…I’m sorry.” He heard her voice crack. This was hurting her. He could feel his heart breaking all over again. 

“Lyds…Lydia… without you here, there isn’t any joy left. I just can’t…”He cleared his throat feeling tears fall. Damn. 

“Stop Spanner. I can’t. I already told you why.”

“I just…I feel like I can’t go on not having you with me.” He said, he voice falling to a hoarse whisper. He just couldn’t say anything else. There was silence on the other end of the phone, then her voice came through, ringing like a bell. 

“No. You broke my heart. I…I can’t I deserve better. Good-Bye Spanner.” With that, the line went dead. He threw the phone across the room, and sank to the floor, letting out a shuddering breath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toni Braxton: Un-Break My Heart. I know...kinda sad, and super short. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please don't hate me.


End file.
